Question: A line through the points $(2, -9)$ and $(j, 17)$ is parallel to the line $2x + 3y = 21$. What is the value of $j$?
The slope of the given line is $-\frac23$, and the line through the points must have the same slope. This means that \[
\frac{17-(-9)}{j-2}=-\frac23
\] We can multiply out denominators to get $3(26)=-2(j-2)$, or $-39=j-2$ and $j=\boxed{-37}$.